Quédate a mi lado
by Bel Uchiha
Summary: Una muerte.pero no cuelaquiera...su muerte¿podra arreglarse o tendran qe vivir con el dolor siempre?Intro 2 up,"recuerdos de un amigo perdido".SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos…de un amor…**

**OLVIDADO.**

Las lágrimas corrían sin compasión sobre toda su hermosa carita, gritando y pidiendo a quién sea que la ayude a despertar de esa pesadilla…

Se aferraba al cuerpo que abrazaba, llorándole en el hombro, ordenándole que abriera los ojos…sólo una vez…al menos, **para poder decir adiós**.

A veces le pedía perdón a gritos, y otras más se las pedía en susurros, casi inaudibles.

Tanto sus manos como su ropa y cara, estaban manchadas en sangre, teñidas de ese rojo que detestaba, pero que aun así, ahora quería que saliera de ella.

A su alrededor habían más personas, todas heridas y bañadas en ese líquido rojizo. Hasta el paisaje se tornaba de ese color, ya que la sangre también estaba en el pasto, y hasta en algunos árboles, mostrándoles a todos el pasado de una fuerte y dura batalla, desprendida entre dos personas con un odio puro.

Ahora era cuando quería más que nunca haber desobedecido las reglas para seguirlo, para cuidarlo, y haber evitado, aunque con su vida fuese, la marcha hacia la luz de su persona tan querida.

Pero ahora, también quería no haberlo conocido nunca.

Quería desconocer ese sentimiento que la podía.

Quería no ser lo que era.

Quería…no haber tomado el camino que venía siguiendo desde chica.

Quería…haberlo odiado toda su vida, y así al menos, no sufriría lo que sufría.

Y si nada de eso pudo ser cierto, entonces simplemente, quería olvidarlo. Que sus ojos se opacaran ante la felicidad. Que sus labios se secaran ante el agua. Que sus lágrimas dejaran de correr. Quería sacárselo de sus memorias…

Pero entonces…sólo pudo recordar más.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba sentada en el piso de una plaza, acurrucada escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas, mientras lloraba, y no había nada más qué hacer._

_Lloraba por el trato que le otorgaban, por molestarla con cosas que la herían tanto, por haberse separado de quién la había sacado del pozo en el que estaba. De la persona que la ayudo a salir de su cascarón, pero ahora, nuevamente todos eran despreciables con ella._

_Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y sus hombros le temblaban cruelmente._

_Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos frente a ella. Pensando que se trataba de otra de las tantas que la insultaban, escondió aun más su carita, abrazando más fuertemente sus piernas._

_-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntaron. Era una voz que no le había hablado nunca antes…una que había escuchado tan ilusionada por detrás. Una voz…que la estaba salvando._

_-Sa…su…ke…- balbuceó su tembleque boca una vez que sus verdes ojos empapados en saladas lágrimas lograron captar la imagen de aquel fabuloso chico._

_Él la miraba impasible, con una tranquilidad increíble, su paz era enorme…y todo eso se delataba por sus hermosos ojos negros._

_-¿me conoces?-preguntó el niño aun parado frente a ella, mientras levantaba un poco una ceja, aun con un tono bastante tierno._

_Sus mejillas se mancharon, y las lágrimas caían sobre el rojo de su cara._

_-yo…este…sí…sí te conozco…-respondió en voz tan baja y aguda que el morocho no alcanzó a oírla._

_-disculpa, pero¿podrías decirlo más fuerte?-le pidió. Ella cerró los ojos aun con lágrimas, y casi gritando respondió._

_-¡que sí te conozco!-_

_El niño se quedó un rato parado, viéndola en llanto. Sus manos estaban sumergidas en sus bolsillos._

_Ella se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que él, aun sin conocerla, pudiera rescatarla._

_Sasuke se sentó a su lado, fijando su mirada en el horizonte que se tornaba oscuro._

_-y…¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-le preguntó por segunda vez. Ella levantó su vista para ponerla en él. Luego volvió a bajarla, mientras de nuevo sus hombros le temblaban, y más lágrimas caían. Sasuke la observaba tranquilamente._

_-me…me…me molestan…-le respondió entre frases cortadas._

_-¿y por eso lloras?-la niña movió su cabecita en señal de afirmación. Sasuke dejó de mirarla, para observar nuevamente el horizonte.-deberías ser más fuerte, hay personas que pasan cosas peores que las que tú…-ella levantó su cabeza sorprendida._

_-¿más…fuerte?-él asintió con la cabeza._

_-así es, sino todos te pisotearán, y harán contigo lo que les guste.-su vocecita, típica de un niño pequeño, hacía que esas palabras sonarán encantadoras._

_La niña se quedó mirando asombrada al chico, para ser tan pequeño era muy inteligente…en cambio ella…era una pobre tonta que lloraba por todo, jamás podría siquiera igualarlo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se aferraba cada vez más a él, gritando con dolor, dolor arrastrado.

Sus amigos la miraban con pena, y la gran mayoría lloraba, algunos con amor, otros con amistad, otros con lastima, y otros simplemente con furia y odio. Y a comparación de los demás, ella lloraba con todo eso mezclado. Pero lo que la ganaba era el amor, el amor que sentía hacia ese muchacho, el amor que ella todos los días se encargaba de regar, y alimentar, diciendo que habría esperanzas, aun sin él a su lado, y cuando ya las había perdido, entonces se las pedía al cielo…se las pedía a él…y a sus recuerdos otra vez.

**Flash Back.**

_El silencio volvió, callando a ambos. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, permanecían serios, observando a distintos lugares. Algunos pétalos de cerezos caían sobre ellos, pero no les daban importancia. De pronto, una voz se escuchó en el pequeño parque._

_-¿Por qué te molestan?-la jovencita volvió su carita algo roja hacia el niño que tenía al lado. Pero al instante regreso su vista al piso de ladrillos._

_-mi…mi frente...dicen…que soy…fea…-respondió ella en una fino hilo de voz._

_Sasuke se giró, y se quedó observando el perfil de la niña. ¿Le decían fea¿Por qué? A él no le parecía nada fea, es más, hasta le parecía bonita. Volvió a voltear su cara._

_-pues, no les hagas caso, defiéndete.-le respondió él con esa paz que traía desde que llegó._

_Ella lo admiraba por eso. En la academia él no hablaba, era muy callado, pero cuando hablaba, lo hacía de esa manera tan inteligente._

_Silencio de nuevo. El único sonido lo hacían las ramas de los árboles, que se desprendían de sus rosados pétalos. A lo lejos el chico logró diferenciar a un gran hombre acercarse hacia allí._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Sus ojos cerrados parecían una fuente. No dejaba de llorar, no podía. Detrás de ella se escuchaban sollozos, maldiciones echadas al culpable de esa perdida, y aun más cosas, pero a ella…¿Qué le daba? Nada. Siempre había sido la débil¿y por qué¿Sólo por qué demostraba sus sentimientos más abiertamente que los otros¿Sólo por querer protegerlo, y ayudarlo¿Sólo por querer unir a sus amigos¿Sólo por ser la chica del grupo¿Por ser la única en verdad enamorada¿Por intentar ser mejor¿Sólo…por…querer que él repitiera esas palabras otra vez¿Sólo por…querer…que él…al menos la tomara en cuenta?

**Flash Back…**

_Lo reconocía a la perfección. Era el Hokage, el encargado de cuidarlo. Lo venía a buscar. Ya debería irse._

_El silencio sólo duró un tiempo más, ya que de nuevo esa voz decidió cortarlo._

_-¿Sabes?...-ella lo observó con sus empañados ojos.-a mi no me pareces fea, es_ _más…hasta me pareces bonita.-con esto se puso de pie, ante la atónita mirada de la niña._

_Las mejillas de la niñita se tornaron fuertemente rosadas, y su mirada brillaba con ilusión._

_El niño caminó con las manos en los bolsillos-recuerda, no dejes que te pasen por arriba.-llegó hasta su tutor, y así desapareció de su vista._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Era su fatal delirio…y lo sabía, era lo que ahora tanto la hacía sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. No podía luchar contra sus sentimientos…ni mucho menos contra el destino…

Todo ese sufrimiento se remontaba de años atrás, en los que él dejó de ser dulce, en los que ella dejó de ser como era…

Y todo eso, era liberado ahora, entre lágrimas, gritos de desesperación, y manchas de sangre.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba perdida. Herida. No tenía nada qué hacer._

_Pero ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, en el bosque, él despertó. Pero no era como siempre, una chackra violeta lo dominaba, y había marcas negras sobre su piel. _

_Se encargó de uno de los rivales, quebrándole ambos brazos. Ella lo observaba, atemorizada…_

_No lo reconocía._

_-por lo visto…ya sólo quedas tú.-dijo él con voz de asesino, y se dio la vuelta, para acabar con el restante._

_No era él…_

_No podía._

_Se puso de pie, y corriendo, se dirigió a su lado._

_-¡no¡¡BASTAA!!-_

…

_Se abrazó a su espalda, mientras las lágrimas corrían._

_-¡no lo hagas, por favor!-se aferró a él más fuertemente._

_Poco a poco…las marcas desaparecieron._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Odio…como lo odiaba al maldito bastardo que le quito lo que amaba…

Como se odiaba…por ser tan débil. Por haber sido lo que fue…

Le hubiese encantado volver atrás en el tiempo, y haber sido más comprensible…haberle dado algo más que obsesión.

Haberle dado amor.

**Flash Back.**

_-¡Sasuke!-su nombre…su nombre en boca de ella sonaba tan dulce…_

_Hace un año que estaban en el mismo equipo, y hace tan sólo meses, que él empezaba a valorarlo._

_Ella, por su parte, seguía tras sus pasos, cuidándolo, siendo su sombra ilegal._

_Él se detuvo al oír que lo llamaban. Y al voltear, localizo a ese cabello rosa tras de sí._

_-Sakura.-sonaba indiferente, pero aun así, había una gran historia detrás de esa indiferencia._

_-este…yo…¡te traje esto!.-sacó sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras mostraba una cajita roja con algunos dibujos sobre la tapa. Ella miraba el piso, estaba avergonzada…pero lo único que quería…era que él tomara su regalo…_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Se abrazó más fuertemente a él, esperando que en cualquier momento, él le dijera: "Sakura…sal…de encima mío…no puedo…respirar…", como lo hizo aquella vez en el país de las olas.

Sabía que no lo olvidaría nunca. Que su recuerdo viviría en ella siempre…y eso le dolía…saber…que a cada momento…debería respirar, sin que él lo hiciera también.

Se disculpaba…por haber querido entrar en su corazón sin permiso, por "molestarlo", como él decía…le pedía perdón…por amarlo tanto.

Lloraba con rencor, tristeza, estaba aturdida, estaba fuera de ella…estaba…muerta.

Quería alcanzarlo, estar con él. Deseaba haberlo seguido cuando pudo…haber dado su vida por él. Quería…solamente, estar a su lado siempre.

Quería…que él abriera sus ojos…para sonreírle de esa forma altiva que sólo él poseía, quería que insultara a Naruto, que le dijese molesta, que le nombrase irrepetibles veces lo débil que era…que la ayudara…que la rescatara…

Que la amara…

O que al menos…

Respirara…


	2. recuerdos de un amigo perdido

Recuerdos…de una amistad…

Aquí les traigo otra introducción, serán 4 basadas en los sentimientos de los personajes, luego de esto, empezarán los verdaderos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten, y porfas…dejen reviews n.n

**Recuerdos…de una amistad…**

**PERDIDA.**

Lloraba amargamente.

Se lamentaba no haber llegado a tiempo…

Se lamentaba…

No haber estado ahí.

Era su mejor amigo…y de ahora en más…ya nada sería igual…nada sería como era…

No sin él.

Sus peleas, discusiones…sus planes…sus trucos…su…amistad.

Lo extrañaría. Le costaba aceptarlo…pero…¡al diablo con el maldito orgullo! Lo extrañaba…lo recordaría siempre…

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, golpeándolo mientras sus recuerdos lo hacían presa del pasado…de sus momentos unidos…como verdaderos amigos que fueron…y serán siempre.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba entrenando duramente, las gotas de sudor caían de él, mostrando, que hacía no muy poco que estaba luchando por superarse a sí mismo. Pero aun así, pareciera que tanto esfuerzo iba en vano…ya que no conseguía nada…_

_Fue cuando sintió un chackra conocido, caminar detrás de él._

_-Sasuke...-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a su rival apoyado en la pared, con sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos. El pelinegro ni lo miraba, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sumergidos en la tranquilidad._

_-veo que no avanzas…inepto.-_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Saladas lágrimas salían de sus celestinos ojos.

Sus puños cerrados y lastimados, dolían, pero ahora, el dolor de su corazón era más fuerte.

Odiaba al idiota que le quitó la vida, odiaba que él se la haya creído, odiaba…que él mismo no haya estado…

Como su amigo si lo estuvo aquel día…

**Flash Back.**

_Una ardua pelea había tenido lugar sobre un puente._

_Un chico se interpuso a un ataque directo, que iba a su mejor amigo._

_Ahora, él estaba agonizando en sus brazos._

_-¡¿Por qué, Sasuke?! ¡¡Por qué me salvaste, si yo no te pedí nada?!-gritaba desesperado…no quería que perdiera la vida…_

_-Naruto…él sigue con vida…allá fuera…-decía él como podía. Las palabras se le quedaban atoradas.-"no mueras…hasta que… lo mate…"me…lo prometí a mi mismo…-clavó sus negros ojos en el rubio, y trató de levantar sólo un poco su mano.-Naruto…yo…no quiero…que tu sueño muera…-_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Sus propios recuerdos lo encerraban en una celda sin llave. En un cuarto sin puerta. En un callejón, sin salida…

Lo atormentaban.

Él lo había salvado y ayudado tantas veces…y él…sólo daba la patada final…pero nunca salvaba a nadie…nunca le devolvió los favores…nunca…se lo agradeció.

**Flash Back.**

_Comían apresuradamente. Atragantándose…_

_-¡quiero más!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo con la boca llena. Se lanzaron miradas de odio, y después se dieron vuelta…y tuvieron que devolver lo que habían comido…_

_-¿para qué comen tanto…si después lo van a devolver?-_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Lo odiaba…

Por ser siempre mejor que él.

Por ser más famoso.

Por quitarle a quien le robaba el sueño.

Por sacarle siempre lo que él quería, aunque a él tal vez ni le importaba como a sí.

Siempre fue igual…pero ahora…estaba seguro que lo extrañaría…a él…y a todo lo que su nombre implicaba.

**Flash Back.**

_-este…yo…¡te traje esto!-sacó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Miraba el piso, estaba avergonzada, pero lo único que quería, era que él tomara su regalo._

_Él los observaba escondido. Estaba celoso…¿Por qué él siempre conseguía lo que él quería? Era injusto…él tenía todo…y no le importaba…en cambio…él no tenía nada…y si le importaba._

_El pelinegro se le quedó observando un rato. Después estiró una mano, y tomó el obsequio._

_-hm, gracias, Sakura.-ella sonrió estaba feliz. No la había rechazado como otras tantas veces._

_-¡no es nada, Sasuke! Sólo…espero que te gusten…los hice yo…-se dio vuelta roja de la vergüenza.-¡ah, y feliz día de San Valentin!-le gritó a lo lejos. Sasuke se quedó observándola._

_-¿Por qué…siempre obtienes lo que yo quiero?-preguntó sí solo el rubio escondido._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Temblaba cruelmente.

No quería estar ahí…quería…que él volviera…a regañarlo…

Quería que regresara, para tener su encuentro final…

Quería…

Que respirara.


End file.
